


Любовь по Шекспиру

by Apolline



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apolline/pseuds/Apolline
Summary: Тони Старк уже не мечтал встретить свою пару, он даже боялся этого, но какое судьбе до этого дело. По заявке с феста: "Питер и Тони истинная пара. Вот только Паркер 16 летний Альфа, а Тони 45 летний Омега".





	Любовь по Шекспиру

Тони совсем не стыдно было признать, что он одинокий бездетный омега среднего возраста. Нет, дело было вовсе не в стыде, дело было в том, что он Железный человек и заодно владелец крупной фирмы, а ни тот, ни другой просто не может быть омегой, общество этого не примет. Преуспевал бы его бизнес, если бы партнёры его компании знали, что всем руководит омега? Нет! Назвали ли бы люди героем омегу, который, вместо того чтобы завести надёжного альфу и родить ребёнка, рядится в железный костюм и рвётся спасать мир? Как бы парадоксально это ни звучало, но нет, чёрта-с два они позволили бы такому случиться. Более того, даже в обыденной жизни случился бы коллапс, если бы кто-то узнал, что уверенный в себе, как они думают, альфа, оказался стареющим немеченым омегой. Проще говоря, у Старка были куда более серьезные причины пить саппрессанты и прыскаться альфа-феромонами, чем стыд. Даже Мстители не знали, что Тони омега, только Тор что-то подозревал, но предпочитал не совать свой нос в чужие дела, ему хватало проблем с братом, да и в Мидгарде он последнее время бывал не часто.

В общем и целом, всё это уже давно стало для миллиардера привычным делом: проснулся, закинулся таблеткой, зашёл в душ, сделал инъекцию, вспрыснулся специальным одеколоном и пошёл дальше притворяться сильным и независимым альфой. Конечно, иногда накатывало и желание, и жалость к себе, и тоска по тому, кого не имеет, но всё это легко заглушалось парой стопок виски. Страх заглушить было сложнее. Страх того, что кто-то заметит или того, что никто никогда не заметит, Тони и сам не знал, чего именно боится. Конечно, под всеми подавляющими и маскирующими средствами, его мог заметить только «тот единственный», как бы банально это ни звучало. Истинная пара учует тебя, будь ты трупом в морге, что было вообще-то весьма печально, так как прецеденты случались. Тони было уже за сорок, а пары он своей так и не встретил, да и не рассчитывал уже особо, перегорел как-то. По молодости он, как и все мечтал, искал, принюхивался, а теперь просто запирался вечером в лаборатории и собирал новый девайс для команды. Но как говорил Шекспир: «Любовь бежит от тех, кто гонится за нею, а тем, кто прочь бежит, кидается на шею».*

***

 

Тони заметил внизу какую-то суматоху: люди бежали прочь от центрального парка, со стороны же зелёной зоны слышался беспощадный треск ломающихся деревьев. Железный человек направился туда, в надежде, что, что бы там ни происходило, это не будет связано с пришельцами или богами. Надежды его частично оправдались. Ломая деревья, по парку носился мутант. Носорог, кажется, так звали этого злодея. И гонялся он за небезызвестным Человеком-пауком. С этим героем Тони еще работать не приходилось, но Паучок набирал популярность с тех пор как, не так давно, объявился в Нью-Йорке, так что Старк был уже о нём наслышан. Определённого мнения о герое в красно-синем спандексе мужчина еще не сформировал, но уже успел оценить и его гибкость, и силу, и ловкость. В любом случае, где добро, а где зло тут было вполне очевидно, так что Железный человек решил помочь.

— О мой Бог! — вскрикнул в какой-то момент Человек-паук. — У меня тим-ап с Железным человеком, а я не взял ничего, чтобы взять автограф! Мистер Старк, распишетесь на моём костюме?

— Парень, если будешь отвлекаться, на тебе распишется носорог, — предупредил Тони, прикидывая как уложить здоровяка с наименьшим ущербом для парка.

— Обо мне не беспокойтесь, и не таких усмирял, — отмахнулся Паучок. — Но всё равно круто, что вы присоединились!

«Круто? Сколько ж ему лет? Двадцать? Двадцать пять?» — Тони покачал бы головой, если бы это не мешало целиться.

— Так что на счёт автографа?

— Ради всего хорошего! Если ты прекратишь отвлекаться, я тебе хоть на заднице распишусь! — вспылил мужчина.

— Замётано! — выкрикнул Человек-паук, заматывая в кокон злодея, которого Тони только что сбил с ног.

Они, наконец, обезвредили мутанта и поспешили связаться со Щ.И.Т.ом. Стоило агентам удалиться, Тони сразу же направился в башню, но на крыше ближайшего здания его ждал Человек-паук.

— Хэй! — помахал мужчине герой. — Так что там с моим автографом?

— По-твоему, я ношу с собой маркер? — Тони приземлился рядом с ним.

— Ну, ваш костюм явно скрывает побольше моего, уж маркер бы там поместился, — пожал плечами Паучок. — Вообще, я хотел просто сказать спасибо. Обычно другие герои меня игнорируют. Ну, кроме Сорвиголовы, но мы с ним не сошлись методами.

— Да ерунда, хорошо время от времени отвлечься от пришельцев, — усмехнулся Тони, открывая шлем, таким образом демонстрируя свою расположенность к Человеку-пауку. Герой вдруг напрягся и быстро приблизился к нему. Старк хотел было спросить «в чём дело?», но слова застряли на полпути, когда в нос ударил сильный запах альфы. Уникальный запах, сочетавший в себе всё то, что нравилось Тони. Сомнений быть не могло: Человек-паук его пара. Энтони мысленно выругался, но поделать ничего не мог, тело моментально среагировало на близость партнёра предназначенного ему то ли судьбой, то ли подлой генетикой. Человек-паук тоже моментально пришёл в «боевую» готовность.

— Не хочу показаться невежливым, мистер Старк, — возбуждённым голосом произнёс Паук, — но я вас хочу.

— Учитывая ситуацию, — Тони сглотнул ком, вставший в горле, — с моей стороны будет глупо врать, будто я не разделяю этого желания.

— Я думал, вы альфа.

— Нам обязательно обсуждать это именно сейчас? Мой мозг скоро начнёт плавиться от… от всего этого.

— Действительно, не сейчас. Долой железо! — рыкнул альфа, одновременно закатывая свою маску до носа.

Тони едва успел скомандовать костюму, прежде чем парень впился в его губы. Далее, молодой герой переключился на шею, дабы дать Тони возможность избавиться от остатков костюма. А дальше понеслось: чем меньше слоёв ткани их разделяло, тем больше им срывало крыши. Уже с запозданием Тони вспомнил, что они могли бы хотя бы добраться до его здания, но сейчас уже было поздно об этом думать. Это был их первый раз в качестве истинной пары, и даже очередной мутант не смог бы их теперь отвлечь. Мозг не успевал регистрировать, что и как, потому для Старка стали полной неожиданностью зубы, впившиеся ему в холку. Альфа его отметил. Паника и блаженство смешались вместе. С одной стороны, наконец-то, после стольких лет ожидания, он был в этой жизни не один. С другой стороны, он понятия не имел, кто скрывается под маской Паука, и во что они сейчас себя втянули. Стоило ему смириться с одной мыслью, как появилась новая причина для паники: он почувствовал, как начал расти узел на члене его партнёра. Всё бы ничего, но Тони уже давно не принимал контрацептивов, так как «омежьего» секса не планировал совершенно, а Человек-паук, очевидно, не имел на костюме карманов для презервативов. Что было неплохо, так как говорило о том, что он тоже не рассчитывает на случай «а если вдруг», но в то же время было катастрофой, так как сейчас он вот-вот кончит внутри омеги, а узел не позволит им этого избежать.

«Будем надеяться, что я достаточно стар, чтобы вероятность залететь была не стопроцентная», — подумал мужчина, а затем все мысли были буквально «выебаны» из его головы, изменившим темп и угол альфой.

***

 

Они лежали на крыше, приходя в себя, обнимаясь и ожидая, когда узел спадёт и позволит им расцепиться.

— Ты меня пометил, — лениво ворочая языком после лучшего в его жизни секса, заметил Энтони.

— Надеюсь на ответную услугу, — широко зевая, ответил Паучок. Ох уж эти альфы, им после секса лишь бы подрыхнуть. Но этот хоть держится, не отрубается, хотя организм явно требует своё.

— Как тебя хоть зовут, услужливый мой? Ты ведь не рассчитывал, что после этого сможешь прятаться от меня под маской? — Тони пытался пока не загружать себя мыслями «что же дальше», но основные моменты стоило прояснить сейчас.

— Питер, — ответил просто герой, отчего-то напрягшись.

— А что на счёт второго вопроса? — нахмурился Старк.

— Обещайте не делать поспешных выводов, хорошо? — попросил парень, потянувшись снять маску, которая оставалась единственным предметом одежды, не потерянным в пылу страсти.

— Хорошо, тогда ты обещай мне не выкать, а то я чувствую себя… — Тони запнулся, через плечо наблюдая как маска покидает насиженное место. — Твою ж мать! Сколько тебе лет? Двенадцать? Боже, меня посадят. Нет, сначала у меня случится инфаркт, когда придёт полное осознание того, что меня пометил ребёнок, и схлынут эндорфины.

— Во-первых, мне шестнадцать, — поджал губы Питер.

— Немногим легче, — проворчал Старк, неуютно ёжась в объятьях молодого альфы.

— Во-вторых, — Питер прижал к себе Тони сильнее, помогая согреться и заодно напоминая о своей суперсиле и способности быть надёжным альфой даже в таком возрасте, — связь эндофинов и твоего предполагаемого инфаркта весьма спорна, и мы можем это обсудить, если это поможет успокоиться.

— Очень романтично, — фыркнул Тони.

— Но это помогает, не так ли? — улыбнулся Пит, утыкаясь носом в шею своего омеги. Он с неудовольствием отметил, что Тони начинает замерзать. Пусть и лето, но секс под открытым небом был не лучшей идеей. Парень перевернул их так, чтобы Старк лежал сверху.

— Раздавлю, — проворчал мужчина, тем не менее, чувствуя, что без холода крыши становится намного лучше.

— Я сильнее тебя, да и любого простого человека, так что ты мог бы на мне развалиться даже в своём костюме.

— Хоть какой-то плюс.

— Угу, конечно, это единственное моё достоинство, — саркастично хмыкнул Питер. — Постарайся поспать, я разбужу, когда можно будет расцепиться.

Тони задумался, скомандовал костюму частично закрепиться на нём самом, частично на альфе, и включил обогрев, после чего всё же последовал совету и ненадолго задремал. Питер реорганизовал их так, чтобы полусидеть, опёршись о стену. Он сидел и смотрел на своё неожиданное счастье, тоже стараясь не поддаваться панике и придумывая способ объяснить всё тёте Мэй. О прочих, вероятно, куда более серьезных вопросах, он предпочитал пока не задумываться. За своими мыслями он тоже заснул, и только чудом их никто не застал до момента их пробуждения.

\---  
* Шекспир "Виндзорские проказницы"

**Author's Note:**

> Ранее выставлено на фикбуке


End file.
